


The Weight of Family

by ogawaryoko



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor:the Dark World
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Suicide Attempt, Thor:The Dark World spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki通过Odin的眼看到了过去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_n_new](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_n_new/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Weight of Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041299) by [Shiny_n_new](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_n_new/pseuds/Shiny_n_new). 



Loki得从Heimdall口中知晓Thor回到Asgard的消息。世界树的细枝末节令他恼火。

Heimdall并非对他（确切地说是对Odin）不忠诚。但Loki扮演自己养父的时间越久，就越能看清Thor是如何在全然无意识的状况下笼络到Asgard的子民，他的民心甚至已经超过了Odin。Heimdall就是一个典型的例子。

表面上看起来Heimdall自始至终都是那么忠诚，出于大义的短暂“背叛”也很快就获得宽恕。但只要Thor开口，Heimdall对于国王的忠诚度就会下降。这一点逃不过Loki的眼睛。若Thor面临危险，下降得还会更快。

Thor是，并且永远是，为Asgard所热爱的。

可那又有什么关系？现在坐在宝座上的是以Odin外形出现的Loki，是无懈可击的Loki。Thor带着他那犹如投身战场一般的自信放弃了王位。一切都很完美。

一切都那么不完美。

Frigga有一座公共纪念碑，是被鲜花与绿树包绕着的巨大而美丽的雕像。夜晚，它会发出微光，指引黑夜中迷途的人们。Loki却没有得到这样的待遇。

只是在皇宫的地窖里，Frigga与Loki的雕像并排平放在宁谧的黑暗中。与其他逝去的Asgard皇族成员们一起。当然，没有尸体，提供家人哀伤缅怀的是他们的雕像。Loki在那里看到了Thor，站在自己母亲与兄弟的石像中间。

“Thor？”Loki问。他太想说些刻薄挖苦的话，但Odin不会那么说，所以Loki也不能。

“您好，父亲。”Thor没有抬头。他靠在Loki的雕像上，脑袋抵着那石像的臂弯。他的腿很长，脚趾尖都能碰到Frigga那一座的边缘。Thor的声音很沙哑，仿佛刚才一直在哭。

“我不知道你已经回来了。”Loki说。Odin不会坐在Thor旁边，所以Loki也不能。

“只是来看看。”Thor终于抬头望向他，那么疲惫的神色令Loki惊讶。Thor眯着眼睛，眼周因泪水而泛红。是不是当母亲逝去后前来释放自己的Thor看见的也是那样的Loki？一个受伤的人，一个暴露出破碎与崩坏的人。

他们沉默着互相注视了许久许久，Loki维持无表情的面容。Odin与Thor之间有什么东西变了，在自己离去的时候。Loki决定要非常谨慎，直至挖掘出个中全部。

“您不必担心。”最终Thor说道，别开头，闭上眼睛。“这一回我不会象上次相信Loki死去时那样了。我不会——您不必担心。”

经年的磨练让Loki没有流露出惊诧。他完全不明白Thor在讲什么，但他不喜欢那些话里的隐喻之意。带着强烈的好奇，他点点头，对Thor说：“晚餐开始前上来。若你没有与其他朋友有约，我想和你一同进餐。”

“他们不知道我在这里。”Thor说，“我想应该没问题。”他还是不看Loki。

Loki只是颔首，抓住Odin的披风转身。他要去查明这件事。

***

Huginn与Muninn不是什么蠢兮兮的鸟类，从Loki现身于Odin卧室的那一刻它们就感觉到了异样。只要它们在附近，Loki就十分小心地不让幻象消失，即使如此，两只黑鸦还是  
移动到宫殿另一处栖息。除此之外他们从未交流过。这样万般牵强的状况已经持续数周，Loki决心打破僵局。

当然了你是为Thor才那么做的。一个令人恼火的声音在他脑内窃窃私语，Loki极力想把这声音抹消，这是一个恶毒的私语声，如黑夜一般无情阴暗而且根本对Thor毫无留恋。Loki有时会觉得这个声音是他灵魂深处最本质的自己。但或许又不是那样。坐上王位后那声音安静了许多，比在纽约时更加沉默。

他摇摇头。现在不是怀疑自我的时间。他得跟乌鸦打交道。

要找到Huginn与Muninn的栖息地很容易；它们充满了魔力，对于能够寻找到他们的人来说如同两盏一模一样的灯那样醒目。但想切实地触碰到它们却艰难异常。它们躲在宫殿里最高的瞭望塔顶，用尖利的啸叫和翅膀扑扇赶走那边的守卫。Loki一边拾阶而上一边听见它们在塔顶叽叽喳喳。

Loki伸手进口袋，掏出一个小小的包裹。他啧了一声用Odin的声音说：“下来，我的小宝贝们。”

黑鸦停止了吵嚷。

Loki再度努力：“我给你们带来了吃的。”

Huginn从塔顶边缘探出脑袋，把Loki从头打量到脚。难以判断鸟的表情。但也不是有什么触动的样子。

“小甜饼。”Loki说，试图让口吻变得诱人而甜蜜。Huginn这回是一副不屑的样子。“还有奶酪。”

啊啊，那好像引起它们的注意了。Loki听见Muninn的聒噪，Huginn的脑袋消失了。显然两只鸟正在商量。智慧之神啊，原来父亲每次派遣它们外出勘察都不得不这样应付一番。难怪他头发白得那么快。

两只鸟似乎达成了什么共识，一起飞下来停到栏杆上，直接用怀疑的眼神看着Loki。Loki对它们咕咕地叫了两声，带着怪诞感伸手递出两块小甜饼。

黑鸦啄起其中一块，留下两个鸟嘴尖儿啄出的血洞。Loki缩回手，简直想趁机把这两只长着羽毛的怪物轰飞。但他不得不耐下性子。Odin可不会把它们做成烤鸦。他或许永远无法使之相信自己就是Odin，不过起码能够将就着成为同盟。

跟它们结同盟花了整整四小时。Loki感到自己被蓄意捉弄了一把，好几次它们都用冷嘲热讽的声调在聒噪。最终，它们接受了Loki的触摸，一边吃Loki带来的石榴一边接受了他拍打前胸和抚摸后背的动作。可Muninn仍然会在Loki施与魔法时扑扇着翅膀跳开。

“嘘——”Loki哄它，试图用魔法包绕住它们，“请允许我。”

Muninn白了他一眼，继续低头啄食石榴，汁水从尖喙滴下。Loki轻柔地用魔法包围住它们。Huginn和Muninn。思考与记忆。只有它们能让自己一窥Odin的回忆。

Loki低低念诵着想要激活咒语，却仿佛撞上一堵牢固的魔法屏障。他可以看见屏障的存在，散发出金光，被一层又一层的符咒覆盖。他不安地审视了一番，正准备寻找有何突破口或者弱点时两个声音说话了。明明只是站在他的肩膀上却仿佛是直接从脑内响起了似地。那声音很奇怪，既低沉又高尖，零碎的字句，如同……鸟类短促的鸣叫。

“我们会让你进去，骗子。但你不会喜欢你所找寻的答案。”

Loki感到头晕欲吐，感到从头到脚都在颤抖，甚至有一瞬感到恐慌，不知道自己是否从高塔上栽倒，坠落。但实际上并没有那样。他看到自己躺在地上，Huginn和muginn站在他的胸口俯视他。然后他无法感受到现实世界了，他看到魔法屏障上出现一道裂口，越来越快地扩大。他象一个泳者被海浪席卷一样被吸了过去。他惊喘着抓住身边的魔力，却被渗透了，被浸润了。然后，他沉入回忆深处。

***

你是Odin，你非常担心你的儿子。唯一剩下的那个儿子。闭上眼睛，你仍可以看见Loki疯狂的，沾满泪水的脸。在梦里，你明明知道说什么话会让Loki不要松手，会把他拉上来。但那只是梦。你已经失去了Loki，他已身在九界中最深邃的死亡之地，连Heimdall都看不见的地方。

一阵疯狂的冲动促使你想要聚起能量进入那个地方，想在那里寻找寻找寻找你的孩子把他带回来。即使挑战Hel与九界也在所不惜。你是死者之王，战神，魔法之神，没有你不能打败的军队，没有你不能愚弄的敌人。如果臣民认为使死者复生违背了天理，你将会无情地镇压所有忤逆之音。你曾经救过Loki一次，在Jotunheim的冰原上，你将会再一次地——

不，不，你不能这么做。虽然你是死者之王，但你也是众神之父。阿萨神族之王。你的国家需要你。你无法抛下混乱无序的九界，踏上不知归期的旅途。

特别是在你的家庭也那样混乱无序的时刻。

Frigga悲痛欲绝，那本在意料之内。你完全理解她的悲痛，知道她会如何度过这一关。而Thor……

Thor是一场暴风。咆哮席卷，难以预测，怒火摧毁一切。

Asgard连续下了很多天雨。暴雨，河水冲破堤防淹没整个城镇的雨。闪电如锤击。惊雷轰鸣。不间断的暴雨如Thor的哀痛。偶尔，当母亲和朋友陪伴身边，暴雨会稍歇，但也只是略微减缓而已。

下午，负责水利的法师前来觐见。她迟疑地提出警告，说河道只能承受这么多了。如果雨还不停整个城市都会遭受洪水。

你认真地思索起该给Thor用点什么迷药，让他无梦地长睡不起，直到这个国度能够承受他的狂怒。这是身为国王的重担，是你那两个无比珍贵但又无比愚蠢的儿子们渴求的东西。

但随后Volstagg报告说Thor不在卧室，没人找得到他。只有Heimdall带来好消息与坏消息：Thor没有走远，也没有象你所提心吊胆的那样投入深渊追随弟弟而去；但Thor正在你的私人研习室里翻找药剂与魔法书。

这绝对是一个坏兆头。

“Thor。”你站在门口喊道。研习室一塌糊涂，书飞得到处都是，药剂材料则象垃圾一样散在地上。“Thor，你在干什么？”

Thor跪在地上，用粉笔画圈。一个铸造之圈。你的心沉了下去。

“Thor，”你严厉地喊，走进房间把门在身后关上。“立刻回答我。”

他抬头，你甚至不知道他是否已然狂暴。他眼中那毫无目标的怒火是那么熟悉，是狼扑向小鹿的原始动物的决心。还有哀痛，无尽的深沉的象Loki坠入的深渊那样深的痛。怒火与哀痛中滋生着疯狂。

“你会把他带回来。”Thor站起来，微微摇晃着。不知道他有多久没休息了。“你有那个能努力，你能召回亡灵。”

“我不能。”你说谎了。告诉Thor事实也无济于事。

Thor把一本书扔到你脚边，他根本不管这书已经那么古旧，纸张如蝉翼般纤薄。你看到封面上的如尼文便明白了。召魂术。你简直想为这荒诞的反差而大笑。当你计划着在九界中掀起战争挽回你的儿子，Thor却研究用魔法召回亡魂。

哀痛能揭开人们不为人知的面纱。

“你会把他带回来。”Thor重复道，眼中的疯狂毫不收敛。他看起来如同一个站在危险峭壁边缘的人。他看起来就象那时的Loki。

“以召魂术唤出的东西不是你弟弟。”这是真的。召魂术用于集合死灵与僵尸的军队。有些可怜的人用那个方法复活爱人，却很快发现只是徒有其表，内里已完全的扭曲。

“骗子！”Thor尖叫。外面响起一声炸雷。他握着Mjolnir，火花飞舞，他眼中有闪电。

“如果可以的话你以为我不想他回来？”你厉声说，伸出手走近了他想要安抚，“你以为只有你一个人在痛苦吗，愚蠢的孩子！”

“你从来不爱他！”Thor还在尖叫，闪电照耀着他破碎的绝望的脸，一明一灭，“从不象我那样爱他！你骗了他一辈子！你骗了我们两个！弥补这一切！让他回来！”

“不。”你说，你知道这个回答对他而言就像在火药桶里投入引信，但你没有温柔安抚他的时间与耐心。他也没有站在深渊边缘，不象Loki。起码他的双脚踏足的是平地。

不出所料他扑了上来，Mjolnir在空中挥舞出雷霆万钧的一击。你动动手指，念出咒语，于是Mjolnir飞出他的掌握来到了你的手里。被从主人手中剥夺而走的Mjolnir叫嚣着，但此刻你面临的问题远比一柄过于激动的锤子严重。

Thor眨着眼睛，困惑，不安，瞪着你轻松抓住的Mjolnir。随后他还是扑了上来——你的儿子就是这么固执的人，一个战士。你挥动Mjolnir，尽管没有Thor那样的蛮力也足以将他击退，撞上远处墙边的书架。

“你根本不懂魔法与召魂术，不要妄自对我说该做不该做什么。”你说着，看他挣扎起身，象一头困兽似地瞪着你。“我不能用这种方法带他回来，那只会增加我们所有人的痛苦。他已经不在了，Thor。”

“你是个骗子。”Thor嘶喊，声音听上去几乎就是野兽，“你知道有办法的。”

“我不知道。”要是告诉他必须去往Hel的领地把Loki带回来又能如何？何况即使那样也未必会成功。他只会一个人冲过去，而Asgard就失去了她最强大的战士。除非天平另一头是自己的性命，否则Thor从来也不懂多数人的重要性远大于一个人。

你真想知道，自己是如何养育出一个这么无私，同时又这么自私的孩子。

“你会把他带回来。”他站直了，朝你微笑，却不是你一直期待的阳光的笑。那笑容锐利如刀，满怀悲恸。他握住旁边桌子上一把祭祀用的小刀抵在脖子上。

闪电劈了下来，整个世界变得白亮，变得惊悸。

“你会的。”他说，刀锋贴着皮肤，“否则我就随他而去。”

你爱你的儿子，你的头生子。从来没有象现在这样想亲手结果他。你继续以嘲弄的口吻说：“你凭什么以为找到了他就有用？你只会成为Hel的死界中另一抹亡魂。”

“我是雷神。”Thor说，火花在他的发梢间跳跃，他的眼睛比什么时候都要湛蓝。“我就是暴风，没有我做不到的事。”

你还期待他有什么长篇大论，但他不象Loki，他只是个直肠子。但那些都无所谓，你的右手举着Mjolnir，他看不见你的左手。他也注意不到有藤蔓钻进窗栏，爬过地面。

“放下刀。”你再给他一次机会。

“对不起，父亲。”他很真诚地说。可他还是举刀划过咽喉——。

藤蔓象渔网一样飞速缠绕上来，缠住他的手臂，双腿，整个身体，把他拖到地上。Thor吼叫，挣扎，但藤蔓将他在地上捆成一个大字，他越是用力就缠得越紧。

你无动于衷地看着这一切。这是不得已的做法。

终于意识到自己被制住也无法再呼唤Mjolnir的Thor开始尖声叫喊起来。没有成句的言辞，只有愤怒和悲恸。屋外的狂风暴雨一起以更强烈的姿态肆虐，雷声巨响，震撼着Asgard，你放松了绕在他喉咙上的藤蔓。

你多么希望能让他彻底地宣泄直到精疲力尽。但他不是个普普通通的孩子，你也不能当个普普通通的父亲。Thor的力量若得不到控制将会毁灭他自己和大半个世界。你跪倒在他身边，老骨头吱嘎作响。最后，你扼住他的呼吸，看着他的嘴唇都泛紫。

雷声停止了。

你极其缓慢地松开藤蔓，随时准备着如果Thor再度发狂就立即收紧。但他就那样躺在地上，深呼吸，目光毫无焦距地对着天花板。

“冷静点吗？”许久之后你问，藤蔓已经彻底松开了，他却还是一动不动。

他点头。外面，雨点敲打着窗户。你伸出手放在他的额头上，就象他小时候，全心全意地相信着你的时候那样。你感到那么地疲倦。

“我有药水可助你入睡。”你抚摸着他的头发。“让你不会做梦。”

Thor闭上眼。“我不想在这里睡。”

本来就没有打算让Thor在研习室里睡个七八天。这么想着，你却没有出声。你把他扶起来，Mjolnir递还给他。他把锤子挂在腰带上不肯看你的眼睛。

他把你带去Loki的房间。你在玄关停下脚步，看着他继续向里走，一边把衣物脱得只剩长裤。他倒在Loki床上，脸埋在枕头里。你把Loki落在床头的一件外套当作毯子给他披上。

“我实在非常非常地想他。快要无法呼吸。”Thor接过药水时说，“全是我的错。”

“不是任何一个人的错，”你说。这句话既是真理也是谎言。Thor一口饮尽药水。“我们各自选择了不同的道路。”

“如果我不回来那他现在还活着。”Thor已经睁不开眼。“如果我死了那他现在也还活着。”

或许吧。你默然地想，看着他入睡，他的呼吸变成轻轻的呼噜。外面连绵一周的雨终于停下。

***

Loki猛地恢复意识，象溺水的人把头探出水面时那样大口呼吸。他挥手把乌鸦从胸口赶到栏杆上。喘息了好久，Loki才想到要看看自己的外形。映入眼帘的双手还是Odin的。Loki松了口气，他可不想被Heimdall逮到。

他撑着地，胳膊不断地颤抖。

他没有料到会看见那些。完全没有。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor的胃口还是熟悉得令人有亲切之感。他正风卷残云一只烤山羊腿，之前已经消灭一只鸡和一盘炖菜。Loki看着他大口饮下蜜酒时上下滚动的喉结。他想摸一摸Thor曾用刀尖抵着的那个部位。

“您还好吗？”Thor开口。Loki意识到自己的注视太明显。“您看我的眼神象是我突然要喷火。”

“只是因为太久没有见你。”Loki说着喝了一口自己的酒。

“您完全可以从水晶球中窥视我，只要您想看。”Thor说，吞了一颗葡萄。

“我从不窥视。那叫察看。”Loki模仿Odin惯常的措辞。他四下环顾，作出一副心事重重的样子。“我们之前交谈的时候，你提到你没有……没有象上次相信Loki死去时的感觉了……”

Thor不动了，他瞪着Loki。

“是什么变了？特别是你的母亲也……”Loki说不下去。万幸，Odin是个内敛的人，不常与人分享心事。这使得Loki不用在提到Frigga时换上那种缅怀深爱的亡妻的口吻，连Loki这么扭曲的个性都觉得那感觉太变态了。

Thor移开目光，他看向窗外，看向彩虹桥的方向。“许多事。我已经经历过一次悲恸，不会再遭受同样巨大的打击了。我明白失去手足是怎样的感觉。另外，消灭Malekith也帮我发泄了一点儿。”一瞬间Thor脸上掠过阴暗的满足之色，很快又消失了。哥哥表露出的嗜血的一面每每让Loki颤栗，特别现在，他一边还要扮演正义的角色。

“仅此而已？”

“我明白为什么会变，”Thor的表情很空茫，仿佛他在眺望远方。“Loki第一次消失时我有太多疑问。完全不知道他为什么要对我动手，也不懂他为什么要说自己不是我的弟弟。尽管您向我解释了……尽管您和Heimdall还有我和我的朋友们一起设法摸清了所有前因后果……那都没什么意义。我充满了疑问，以为只要和他谈谈，告诉他我爱他就没事了。”

Thor把玩着酒杯。

“可突然他活着出现在中庭。他杀人，还再次试图杀死我。我终于懂了，他恨我。他把许多事归咎于我。我的言辞是那样笨拙无法传达到他心里。”Thor快速地眨着眼，Loki意识到他是在眨掉泪水。“等他在Svartalfheim死去时他向我道歉。我原谅了他。他死在战场上，象母亲一样，那样他们就能在英灵殿重聚……我知道他不是孤独一人，他不会害怕不会痛苦。这个认知让整件事都变得不一样。”

他对Loki微笑，一个很真诚的微笑。Loki想越过餐桌去吻他，或者打他或者做点别的什么事……但他只是点点头，说：“是的。是的那样确实好受很多。”

Thor微笑着站起来。他从斗篷里掏出一只手机，竟然是只手机。背面刻着“StarkPhone”。他绕过桌子坐在Loki旁边。“看，我知道您担心我在中庭会孤单，没有的事，来瞧瞧朋友们和我的照片。”

“你很清楚，我对你在中庭的生活兴趣并不大。”Loki说。他再有兴趣不过了。所有的事都源于他的好奇。“别告诉我都是你和Jane Foster的。”

“您真该对她好点儿，父亲。”Thor说着手指在屏幕上滑动，“毕竟她怀着您的孙子。”

突然整个世界分崩离析。Loki只听得见耳边的心跳。

接着他却发现Thor在笑。

“抱歉，我非常抱歉，那玩笑一点也不好笑。”Thor捂着嘴闷声地大笑，“我只想看看您的表情。”

Loki忍住了没有用Gungnir对Thor的脑袋横扫一记。他几乎不加思索地回答：“这种笑话留着对你的弟弟说吧。”

两人沉默了。Thor吞咽了几下，总算定下心来甚至还能对Loki笑笑。“说到他，您看。”

Loki瞟了眼手机，看到屏幕上自己的视线。他惊讶地眨眨眼，好一会儿才意识到那照片背景是德国，在他被神盾逮捕的国度。照片里的Loki穿着他的皇族服饰，有着尖角的头盔在灯光下闪耀着，前方跪了一群凡人。当然照片被加工过，人群被切割了。看不见那群惊慌的凡人Loki的微笑可被当作是戏谑的愉悦。不算特别友善，但也没有过多的恨意。

“神盾局有他的图像，但其他的照片里他都没有在笑。”Thor望着照片说。“中庭的科技还无法与我们连通，而……我想要他的照片。”

Loki听得出Thor声音里的哽咽，他突然惊慌起来。他做不到。他不能看着哥哥为自己痛苦。为什么他竟然觉得这是个好主意？但Thor只是喃喃自语着，Loki也跟着配合他，缩回Odin的刻板外表后面直到那份抓住Thor告诉他一切真相的冲动平息下去。

“总之这就是Tony Stark。”照片里Stark戴着Thor的头盔，看起来喝得有点多。他靠在Thor身上看起来非常滑稽。“他是个发明家。他设计了许多通信方面的器械与方法。和几百年前Vanir惊人的相似，您看到吗？我相信中庭人迟早会找到在九界穿梭的科技手段。”Thor凝重地望着他，“如果Tony Stark找到方法，您千万不能杀了他，父亲。或许您会被他气死，他非常傲慢又不可一世，讲的东西我也完全不懂，但您决不能杀了他。”

“我可不保证。”Loki说，喝了一口蜜酒。他不喜欢Stark。

Thor歪头笑了。“下次我见到他会传达这份警告。”

“你是认真想呆在中庭。”Loki无法理解，怎样苦思冥想都无法理解。中庭当然是有用处的。对付Odin已经很艰难，Loki也意识到自己想要打败Thor的话不可能全身而退。他想了一个简单粗暴的方法：让Thor称王，然后自己化身Odin给他一堆糟糕至极的建议，等到Thor一事无成他就能现身登基。Thor，毫不费力地让他的计划化为泡影。典型的Thor作风。Loki已经习惯了这点，他同样计划好了要利用Thor不在Asgard的这段时间。可是为什么他会去中庭？

“我喜欢中庭。”Thor说。Loki惊恐地意识到自己把最后那几分思绪脱口而出。他从来，从来没有那么粗心地疏忽过。

Odin的回忆比Loki预想得更加沉重，重重地压在他身上。

“对，你确实很喜欢。”Loki轻巧地回应，“但我想知道为什么？是因为怀念小时候去中庭冒险吗？”

Thor摇头。“对现在的我来说怀旧不是什么慰藉。”

“那是为什么？因为你比中庭人强大？”

“我比这里的人都强大。”Thor说，半是忍耐半是着恼地看了他一眼，“谢谢您对我的个性做出如此正面的评价。”

Loki差点想说些什么去冷嘲热讽，但突然他又意识到这对话已经变成了过去的自己与Thor小吵小闹的模式，完全不似Odin与Thor的交谈。他思考该如何回答，最终只能以极其傲慢的眼神作结。看到Thor被自己瞪得局促起来真是满足。

“中庭很有趣。”Thor终于这么说，“都是我没见过的东西，没吃过的食物，没喝过的啤酒，没经历过的冒险。”

“以及凡人。”Loki无法压下声音中的厌恶。

“是的还有人。”Thor不悦，“为什么您这么讨厌他们？”

“又为什么你如此在意他们？”

“因为他们很勇敢！”Thor站起来，一掌拍上桌面，“因为他们那么脆弱那么容易被消灭却又象Asgard的士兵一样勇猛地战斗！因为他们生命短暂至多百年光阴，却活得和几千年寿命的我们一样有价值！因为在我最低谷最害怕最不知所措的时候他们帮助了我。他们尽全力保护我。”Thor笑了，哀伤又脆弱的笑，“我怎能不爱他们？”

Loki被他的爱与怒火冲击得无言以对。傻乎乎的，没心没肺的Thor，总是能从枯萎腐烂的朽木里找到美。他一定是把这种想法挂在脸上了，因为Thor摇摇头。

“中庭并没有夺走我，父亲。”他说，疲惫地垂下肩膀。“我属于Asgard，永远。但现在我不想留在这里。这件事就那么难以理解吗？”

不。他很明白。Loki热爱Asgard，爱她的温暖，美丽，爱她的强盛。但也同样地恨她。过去他曾有多少次想要逃离？监禁时他有多少次梦见想要燃尽这一切？可他永远不会，永远不能。只是他也懂得想要离开家乡的冲动。

当然，Thor是带着荣耀与尊严离开的，没有狼藉的名声。Loki曾听见仆人们私下交谈，谈论“可怜的Thor王子”，他们说换作谁都会离开王宫的，谁都不想每天呆在这个本应与母亲、弟弟一起共同生活的地方。

Loki能肯定他们讲到自己时不会有几句好话。

没能摆脱的残忍本性重新钻进Loki的心，他说：“或许我应该直接把你放逐到Jotunheim。”他想看到Thor畏惧的样子，想看到他脸上受伤的表情。Thor总是那么想讨Odin开心，象一只耍把戏的小狗。

但Thor现在也有了棱角，也有了阴影。所以这个Thor只是冷哼了一声回答：“也许Laufey本来可以收养我，看在你那么善良地收养了他的孩子的份上。”

Loki尖锐地抽气，想朝Thor脸上丢光弹。但他嘲弄道：“说不定我就答应他了。”

“没准那样都比现在好！”Thor咆哮。Loki想着他是不是会掀桌，但Thor就那样死死攥住桌沿，快要把木头攥碎，硬梆梆的语调。“我们现在的争吵真是十分愚蠢。”

是的，确实如此。Thor总是有办法把他卷进这么愚蠢的争吵中，即使现在Loki正极力装作另一个人。Odin会怎么回答？“我在一个冰原上找到Loki，把他带回家当作自己的孩子养大。我并没有别的预谋。”

“是的，您注定要找到他。”Thor无比肃穆，“我们注定要成为他的家人。”

“注定？”

“我和Jane、Eric聊过世界树，”Thor说，“平行宇宙。其他的宇宙。随便怎么称呼。我相信在每一个我们存在的宇宙里都有Loki在。是有Odin，Frigga，Thor，还有Loki共同存在的。他与我们，我们与他，无法分离。”

Thor的口吻太确凿，仿佛他真的看过那些宇宙的每一面。Loki总是很嫉妒Thor的坚定，那种毫无来由的自信。Loki最近很少有安定的感觉，已经很久了。一个死去的凡人的声音在他脑中不断回荡。“你没有信心。”

“如果Loki在每一个宇宙里都到处捣乱闯祸呢？”

“那他也是Loki，”Thor说，耸了耸宽厚的肩膀，“我的弟弟就是那样的人。”

Loki又一次无比想要拉近两人的距离，想要拉近Thor。也许是拥抱他，也许是揍他。只要Thor在身边这两种冲动就总是那么强烈。

可惜Thor已经转过身望着彩虹桥灿烂的光芒。“若您允许，父亲，我该走了。”

这一刻，Loki惊慌地、深切地理解到一件事：他逃出Odin的牢笼却又踏入了另一个。如果他想要Asgard和王位（啊啊，他是那么地渴望），他就必须扮演Odin。Odin不会逼迫Thor留在神域，不会把他关在没人看见的地方让他只属于一个人而不是整个九界。Odin不会那样做，所以Loki也不能。

他被自己的牢笼囚禁了。Loki仿佛听见黑鸦遥远的叫声，如讽刺，如嘲笑。

“我送你。”他这么说。他只能这么说。

一路上Thor都很沉默，但Loki发现他脚步轻快。到了Heimdall那里Thor甚至笑嘻嘻地和守门人说笑，还友好地拍拍他的背。Loki从没见过Heimdall触碰别人或者被别人触碰。他心里有一块地方更加激怒不已。

“别担心他，陛下。”Heimdall说，Thor在多彩的光芒中消失了，“他在中庭很幸福。”

是的。那才是Loki最最恐惧的地方。

 

 

END


End file.
